


Белый.

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanon, Gen, Historical References, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, References to Illness, Suffering, Terminal Illnesses, and thats a shame, but this fic is old and i was a little bit dumb, pollution use he/him, still it's dear to me
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: Белый цвет означает начало, и Загрязнение знает это лучше, чем кто-либо.





	Белый.

Был мир, огромный, бескрайний, не очень понятный. Была Темза, ленивой змеей тянущаяся куда-то вдаль, своим дыханием колышущая лодчонки и корабли. Была костлявая рука высокого мрачного мужчины, ведущего куда-то за собой грязного, оборванного мальчишку, хрипло выдыхавшего облачко пыли в такт каждому шагу. Мальчик был, это он осознавал точно, как ветер, колющий худое лицо. А имени у него не было (не то, чтобы это причиняло ему дискомфорт — его еще никто и никогда не звал, даже этот самый незнакомец, уверенно рассекающий толпу оборванцев). Не было у него и дома, но этим мог похвастать каждый седьмой ребенок на английских промозглых улицах. Не было и воспоминаний, привязанностей, ничего того, что человек вываливает на собеседника, когда его просят рассказать о себе — лениво бредущий и спотыкающийся на каждом шагу о какой-то хлам мальчик представлял из себя чистый лист, ждущий тонкого росчерка грифеля или на крайний случай грубый мазок угля. Наверное потому, когда в каком-то богом забытом трактире молчаливый человек подтолкнул его к мужчине, выряженному как доктор и постоянно кашляющему, паренек горделиво представился как Уайт.  
Ему показалось, что это имя звучит. Что оно чертовски подходит — ведь под слоем смердящей грязи и пыли, забившихся в волосы и пахнущих доками щепок, под потеками и разводами просвечивала его бледная бескровная кожа, соломой торчали во все стороны слипшиеся от влажности и каких-то помоев седые волосы, а под пеленой раздумий апатично блестели мутно-серые глаза, водянистые, словно радужку разбавили с протухшим оливковым маслом.  
Высокий молчун исчез вместе с рухнувшим вместе со своим стулом пьянчугой, которого внезапно хватил удар. Доктор, заходящийся насморком и кашлем, лишь что-то пробормотал про любовь к своей работе да вредность пьянства и пристально уставился на мальчишку, явно не впечатленный его выбором.  
— Долго придумывал? — Едко поинтересовался мужчина, осматривая мальчика с ног до головы, словно пытаясь распотрошить взглядом. Тот уставился в ответ, не желая выглядеть испуганным. Доктор оказался невероятно похожим на Уайта — такое же мертвое лицо, где-то спрятанное под грязными повязками, стриженые седые волосы, уложенные липким потом и метаниями в кровати и проницательный взгляд серых, гноящихся глаз. Сравнение мальчику не понравилось, потому он быстро уставился в пол, с удовольствием отмечая смешные грязные следы и разводы, которые оставили его босые ноги на свежевымытом деревянном полу. — Такое ощущение, что первое, что делает наш брат — это цвета учит. Скарлетт, Рейвен… Ты теперь.  
Неприятного и, похоже умирающего от всех известных и неизвестных болезней, вроде как звали Малади Мориц и был он здесь проездом, «таких неприятностей на свою голову» не ждал и вообще, всем своим видом высказывал усталость и неуемное раздражение. За руку хватал так же больно, как и тот молчун в черном балахоне, постоянно кашлял, чертыхался, когда заходился кашлем и кашлял, когда начинал браниться.  
Его лошадь, прозябающая на улице, была под стать хозяину — худая, облепленная слепнями, она храпела и вяло била копытом по мостовой, пока ее хозяин что-то говорил ей, ласково трепля по холке. Мальчик, стоящий рядом, волком глядел на больное животное — вид этой клячи внушал лишь стойкое отвращение. Хотелось заковать ее в металл, спрятать с глаз долой все нарывы и рубцы от хлыста на боках, утопить в чертовой Темзе, что угодно, лишь бы не видеть это умирающее создание. Неужели Мориц не слышал о том, что в больную лошадь надо стрелять?  
Мерзко.  
День лениво тянется за другим и мальчишка узнает все больше о себе и непонятном мире вокруг. Темза сменилась бескрайним бурным океаном, ревущим и бормочущим, брусчатая мостовая — шаткой палубой. Мор все еще рядом, он так же кашляет, отмеряя минуты хрипом, а вместе с ним кашляет да похрипывает и вся команда — кого-то хватил грипп, кого-то цинга, а кого-то — все сразу. Еще каких-то два дня назад цветущее и живущее судно превратилось в грязное, умирающее в собственном гное корыто — Уайт самолично оставил на парусах несколько размытых следов от грязных ладоней. Ему не нравится гниение, но нравится общий упадок — то, как белое сменяется серым, как в каютах оседает пыль. Мор не разделяет его восторга — он лишь курит и о чем-то постоянно говорит своим хрипловатым шепотом с паникующим капитаном, одним глазом следя за своим подопечным.  
В порту, спустя пару дней, Уайт узнает, что вся команда погибла. Он ничего не чувствует.  
В Европе мальчишке не нравится — слишком много неба, слишком мало людей. Дышать свежим воздухом ему тяжело; изо рта вырывается облако едкого смога и тут же теряется в прохладном бризе. Он с нетерпением и восторгом смотрит в окна мануфактур, когда ему удается сбежать от своего наставника хотя бы на час — людской труд его привлекает. Работа на корабле, работа в тесной лачуге, работа-работа-работа — еще в Англии он решил, нет, почувствовал, что будет идти по городам и странам нога в ногу с прогрессом.  
Когда тяжелая промышленность постепенно добирается до континента, Мор моментально уходит, словно в страхе унося ноги туда, где его совсем не ждут — заскочив в Молдавию чтобы «повидаться там с кем-то», он и его ученик долгой дорогой русского войска отправились в Москву. Уайт давится презрением, идя по трупам жертв то человеческой жестокости, то черной смерти.  
Эти отсталые на его взгляд люди безнадежно устарели. Когда в столице чума разразилась, словно пожар до не небес, мальчишка лишь радостно подбрасывал дров, очищая этот мир от опостылевшей ему старости.  
Костры ему нравились, нравился едкий запах гари и тяжелый воздух, нравилась грязь госпиталей и занесенные трупным пеплом дворы. Нет, не нравилось — он был в восторге, вот только ему не хватало чего-то еще.  
Ему не хватало масштаба.  
Когда он и Мор (проклинающего на чем свет стоит какого-то там Шафонского) вернулись в Британию, мальчишка почти что пел от радости, возвращаясь в привычную стихию и шуму все так же дремлющей Темзы.  
А потом Мор исчез, оставив наскоро накарябанную записку о том, что мальчугана ждут в Дублине. Просто ушел, пока Уайт мирно дремал где-то в уголке над очередной книгой, перебросив ответственность на его «старого друга».  
«Старый друг», выглядящий почему-то куда моложе Мора, представился Рейвеном Соболем и Уайт, скрепя зубами, отправился за ним, в сердце цветущей, но невероятно скучной и глухой Эйре.  
Время шло, люди гибли от голода, проклиная всех и все в попытках спасти урожай, а Уайт, наблюдая за разрухой и ужасом, царящим вокруг, молчаливо думал. Наконец-то до него дошло, чего же ему не хватало — он в каждой поездке скучал по забитости Лондона, по щекочущей ноздри вони машинного масла и угля, по тяжкому смогу в небесах. Ему не хватало работы, ему не хватало шумихи и в ушах не играло дисгармоничной симфонии прогресса, в который он был безнадежно влюблен.  
В минуты раздумий мальчишка пытался говорить о своих мыслях и чувствах с Голодом. Упорно пытался доказать ему, что им впятером давно пора перекроить этот мир, что проверенная веками схема начинает безнадежно устаревать, что им пора взяться за кисти и резцы, украсить океаны и моря, обезлесить равнины и построить там что-то свое, изрыть горы в поисках чего-то нового… Рейвен не понимал его. Он устаревал точно так же, как и те умирающие в Москве, как все принципы и столпы старого мира, пусть Уайт был уверен, что изворотливый и прозорливый, он приспособится к чему угодно — Голод был хитер и до рвоты чуток к человеческой природе.  
А затем, ранним утром, в истощенный голодовкой Дублин ветром перемен принесло кишечную инфекцию. Мальчишка, притерпевшийся к стерильности дома, где жил несколько долгих и унылых лет, только брезгливо поморщился, когда нагрянул Чума да принес стойкий запах болезни.  
Слушая наставника, шумно рассказывающего Голоду что-то об «этой вашей Америке» и желтой лихорадке, Уайт подумал, что этот старый брюзга ему совершенно не нравится. Не нравится его старомодная манера говорить, слабая хрипотца в голосе и  
постоянный кашель, не нравится эта сентиментальность, не нравится то, как сильно он цепляется за невежество и нищету.  
Уайт захотел изменить этот мир.  
Уайт решил, что в нем Мору не будет места.

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу привести маленькую историческую справку, которая была использована для фика (куда без нее).
> 
> Малади Мориц - здесь мне пришлось напрячь весь свой словарь и воображение, чтобы найти имя, которое можно было сократить как Мор и более-менее говорящей фамилии. Остановилась на английском слове malady, переводящееся как "болезнь".  
> "...долгой дорогой русского войска отправились в Москву" - речь идет об эпидемии чумы в Москве 1771–73 гг., остановленная во многом благодаря труду выдающегося врача А. Ф. Шафонского.  
> "...отправился за ним, в ... Эйре." - здесь говориться об Великом Голоде в Ирландии в 1845—1849 годы.  
> " ...рассказывающего Голоду что-то об «этой вашей Америке» и желтой лихорадке." - в конце 18-го - начале 19-го века желтая лихорадка была завезена европейцами, наладившими импорт афроамериканских рабов, в Америку. Болезнь развилась до такой степени, что начали разрушаться и вымирать целые города.


End file.
